What the hell?
by CatWoman123
Summary: AU!Genderswap!Quinn: Rachel's a werewolf who hasn't found about it till her 16th birthday because she's the Alpha's mate who turn when they're 16 unlike the other pups who turn when they're 5, when they time came, she suddenly finds the attention of Quinton, the hottest player in school. After a day full of him cornering and trying to kiss her, she found the biggest surprise later.
1. Prologue

**_Summary: Rachel is a werewolf. But she hasn't found out yet. Why? Because she is the Alpha's mate. Alphas mates turn when they're 16. Instead of turning when they're 5 like the rest of the pups. She has lived her whole life without knowing, but on her 16_****_th_****_ birthday she goes to school and suddenly finds the attention of Quinton. The hottest player in school. After a whole day of him cornering her and trying to kiss her she hurries home. Later, after getting ready for her birthday dinner with her parents, the doorbell rings. It's Quinton._**

-CTW-

Prologue

Russel's P.O.V

It was dark as I, Alpha of the Silver Claw Pack, looked up to the sky, my mate at my side.

"What do you see Russel?"

"I see two stars perfectly aligned, Judy."

"What does it mean though? Is it danger? What about our son?" Judy cried in a scared whisper.

I sighed. In my head I knew what it meant. I just didn't want to tell her yet.

Since I was the alpha I could read the stars like a propechy.

It meant that my son's mate was coming and soon.

The one thing I was most upset about was that it was not another pack's 'soon to be alpha' so I could not make my pack bigger, and safer from attack.

"Russel? What does it mean?"

Once again I sighed.

"What? What is it? Tell me the truth!" Judy shouted the last part causing me to flinch.

I looked over and her eyes were a glowing silver instead of her natural brown. Her wolf color of eyes.

She must be really angry… sigh… I guess I will just have to tell her.

"It is… our son's mate. She is coming very soon."

"Oh! Well that's not so bad… Why wouldn't you tell me before?"

"She is not the head of another pack like I had hoped. She is already in our pack."

"Well that doesn't matter. As long as she's pretty… Oh, and nice as well." She hastily added the last part.

I laughed. Leave it to my mate to think about that.

"Yes. Do you know who is expecting pups dear?" Being the Alphas mate required her to know what is going on with the females on our pack.

"Yes. The only one expecting pups very soon like you said is…" she paused seeming to think about it.

"Shelby. And her mate Hiram."

"Really?"

I wasn't expecting that. Shelby was one of the prettiest wolves in our pack. At one point I thought she was my mate! But then I found Judy, my true mate, around the same time Shelby met Hiram for the first time. And Hiram is my Beta for the stars sake!

This little girl is going to be a handful.

"What? Oh! I remember you thought that Shelby was your mate until you met me… I forgot all about that!"

"But since she is the alpha's mate she won't change until she is 16. If not later! She has to have met her mate by then."

"Well that shouldn't be a challenge!" Judy said. "She will probably meet him on the day she comes back from the hospital. When we introduce them to the pack like we do with the rest of the pups!"

"But what about her parents? We will have to tell them, or else they will think they had a non-wolf."

"Yes, I will find a reason to get Hiram and Shelby alone with me and then I will tell them."

"Thank you," I said looking up at the stars again.

"You know what you need?" she said looking at me.

"Hmm?"

"A long run!" she exclaimed challenging me.

"Hmmm… I must say… I accept that challenge," I laughed.

She went behind a tree, and a moment later a beautiful white wolf with piercing green eyes walked out from behind the tree she had gone behind just a moment before.

I automatically went behind a tree and turned into my wolf. My wolf was a Coconut, Chestnut brown with one black paw and lightning yellow eyes. I turned to my mate and we took off into the forest.

-CTW-

**Yep new story! I hope you like the story xD**

**Okay…. So what you guys think? Should I continue or…. Not?**

**Anyways tell me what you guys think by reviewing or Pm or anything just keep me posted please!**

**See you BYEBYE!**


	2. Chapter 1

Hey guys sorry I kept you waiting, I been feeling sick for past few days that's why :(

Anyway, I hope you like the first chapter of this story... Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter I<strong>

Rachel P.O.V

"Rachel! Get your lazy butt out of bed before I go in and pour a jug of water on you!" called my delightful father from downstairs.

This was a daily routine of ours. He'd call me at seven. I'd fall back asleep. He'd call me again at a quarter past and if I still wasn't getting up, I'd get a threat like that. Of course, he did follow through with them if I dared ignore his warning.

"Yeah, yeah! I'm up already." I grumbled.

I was already clean from my shower last night. I frowned, why did I have my shower at night? Normally I leave them to wake me up in the morning… Oh yeah! Today's Friday April 26th, my birthday! My sweet sixteenth birthday!

With renewed energy and excitement I ran around my room looking for something decent to wear. Eventually I decided on a pair of denim shorts with lacy black tights underneath and a racer-back t-shirt with a picture of Lola Bunny on it. I dragged a brush through my hair and scowled at my reflection. I twisted my coppery brown hair up and clipped in place. Much better.

I brushed my teeth and wandered over to my dressing table. Our school had a no make-up policy, but with some of the girls caked on faces you'd think it was the opposite! Seeing as it was a special day, I chose to be bold-ish. I painted a black line of black gel eyeliner over a light shimmering eye-shadow. Some mascara over my already long eyelashes and a coat of lip gloss later and I was ready to go.

I skipped down the stairs and into the kitchen. Both of my parents stood there smiling at me. They looked like they had some huge surprise that they couldn't wait to tell me. Weird…

"Honey! Happy birthday!" They said simultaneously. They then handed me a package. "Here's your birthday present."

I raised an eyebrow. "Really? I thought it was a Christmas present." I said sarcastically.

"Oh, ha ha. Aren't you funny? Now, hurry up, open it and then get to school or you'll be late."

"Ok!"

Inside lay a beautiful black dress. It was fitted at the top but flowed out into an A-frame skirt and reached mid-thigh. I already had in mind the perfect shoes to go with it.

"It's gorgeous! When do I get to wear it?!" They laughed at my eager tone.

"Tonight. But we're keeping our lips sealed. Just be ready 7pm sharp. Now get to school!" I hugged each of them, snatched my school bag from the floor and ran out the door.

School was only a ten minute walk, one I walked alone. It didn't bother me though. I simply listened to music to keep myself entertained.

Once I arrived at school I unplugged my earphones and shoved them into my pocket. My best friend Brittany came running over to me.

"Happy Birthday! You are now sixteen! Woohoo!" She might have looked a bit psycho, but she was the funniest girl I knew. She handed me a card.

I opened it to find two tickets to go see Rihanna live in concert. I squealed in delight and attacked my friend in a hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! I love you! –"

A loud growl ripped through the air. I jumped in fright and schock and whipped around to see Quinton, the school's hottest player, not to mention _bad-boy_ glaring at me. I backed up slowly raising an eyebrow at him. He seemed feral, almost… wolf-like.

"Why is he growling?" I whispered to Brittany. Only to notice she wasn't standing beside me anymore. Panicked, I made a break for it, towards the school building. I slammed into a wall. What the- ? there was no wall on the steps! I glanced up and saw Quinton smirking down at me. His arms snaked around my waist and I yelped.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" I demanded. Sure, I'd talked to him before, but he had never shown an interest in me like this!

"I've waiting so long, do you know that?" He murmured. He pulled me tighter against him and buried his head in my hair, inhaling deeply. "You're finally mine."

This was a little wake up call. What is he talking about? I backed out of his grasp, turned on my heel and bolted. Out of breath I grabbed my books from my locker and turned to go to class, when he appeared in front of me.

"It wasn't very nice of you to run away from me you know."

"It wasn't very nice of you to scare my friend away, either. Now leave me alone. I don't know what your problem is but I have to get to class." I retorted.

"Not anymore you don't." He trapped me against the lockers with his body and I couldn't move. He stroked my cheek with his fingers. His long artistic fingers. He was mega-hot, and I knew that at least half the girls in the school would kill to be in my position right now, but I wanted him to go away. He couldn't just come over to me and start… this, without asking me first!

I did the one thing I knew that would get rid of him and fast. I kneed his groin. Immediately he dropped and I sprinted away, finally free. _Ha… That'd teach him something_.

This is pretty much what went on for the whole day. Him tracking me down, trying to corner me and kiss me, then me somehow making an escape. I know I'd make a great character in a movie, _ha.. I wish_.

I was exhausted by the end of the day and I dropped into bed, planning to close my eyes and rest for a bit. I was woken by the sound of footsteps ascending the stairs and heading for my room. I glanced at the clock and almost chocked; it was half six already!

I scrambled out of bed, grabbed my new dress and had the fastest shower in the history of fast showers. Once clean and dressed I re-did my make-up, only making it slightly more visible and flew down the stairs just as the clock in the hall chimed it's seventh bell.

"Oh honey, you look wonderful! Doesn't she dear?" My dad for his part seemed only partially displeased to see such a short dress on his only daughter and held his tongue, so as not to insult me.

That's when I noticed neither of my parents were dressed up. They were still wearing their work clothes. I frowned as the doorbell went. My mom jumped up and hurried to the door at break-neck speed.

"What's going on dad? Why aren't you and mom dressed up for wherever we're going?"

"Honey, what on earth are you going on about?" My mom asked me. "I wonder why he didn't tell her." She muttered to herself. I was more confused than ever, now. She opened the door and welcomed our guest inside.

I knew that smell. I knew that voice. When I looked up, I knew that body too.

"Quinton?! What the hell are you doing in my house?!"

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you guys think? I really hope you like this, I know I did! <strong>

**Lol, I didn't expect that I'd get such positive reviews and pms about this story, thank you so much, I really appreciate it and you made my day! And I hope you guys like the start.**

**Anyway, don't forget to review, comment, alert, pm, etc. See you next time xD**

**A/n: Yeah, they all kinda OOC!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Ha ha… Hey everyone! Thank you for being here… so this is the second chapter so tell me what you think! I hope you like it ;)**

* * *

><p><em>RECAP:<em>

"_Oh honey, you look wonderful! Doesn't she dear?" My dad for his part seemed only partially displeased to see such a short dress on his only daughter and held his tongue, so as not to insult me._

_That's when I noticed neither of my parents were dressed up. They were still wearing their work clothes. I frowned as the doorbell went. My mom jumped up and hurried to the door at break-neck speed._

"_What's going on dad? Why aren't you and mom dressed up for wherever we're going?"_

"_Honey, what on earth are you going on about?" My mom asked me. "I wonder why he didn't tell her." She muttered to herself. I was more confused than ever, now. She opened the door and welcomed our guest inside._

_I knew that smell. I knew that voice. When I looked up, I knew that body too._

"_Quinton?! What the hell are you doing in my house?!"_

* * *

><p>Chapter II<p>

Rachel's P.O.V.

"Well?!" I yelled.

I was so mad and confused. I wanted to know why he was here. Every second he stayed quiet with that smirk on his face, the madder I got.

"Calm down hon," my dad said as he took a step towards me.

"No." I snapped, moving a couple of steps away from him. "I just want to know why he's here."

"Well sweetie, you were supposed to find out today… he was supposed to tell you." My mother looked at Quinton who hadn't stopped looking at me.

"Well he didn't tell me anything. All he did today was following around the school trying to kiss me." I gave him one of my glares. And if looks could kill, Quinton would be dead.

"What do you mean he followed you around and tried to kiss you?" My dad looked at me, then at him.

Quinton finally removed his gaze from me and looked at my dad.

"I'm sorry sir," Wow this guy's smooth. "I had already expected you to tell her."

He looked back at me and smirked.

"That makes since why she ran away from me every time I tried to talk to her."

"That's so not true! I _ran_ away every time you came over me, pinned me to a wall, and tried to kiss me!" I started to get mad again. But this time it was weird. I felt different but that doesn't matter I was still mad. Really mad at Quinton.

"Ok sweetie," my mom said shakily. "You have to calm down now sweet heart."

God I hated pet names.

"Why? I shouldn't and I won't. Not until you tell me why he's here." I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"I think I could tell her if you wouldn't mind Sir." I looked over to Quinton who was looking like he was genuinely concerned. God, this guy could talk you into jumping off a bridge if he tried.

"Well…" my mom looked over to my dad.

"Don't worry." He remarked, "I promise I will take care of her."

"_Excuse me_? I don't need taken care of!" I screeched at him as my mom and dad left the room.

I looked at Quinton giving him a once over. I have to admit he isn't bad looking. His thin v neck t-shirt was white and practically see through. His dirty blonde hair dropped almost into his eyes.

"Are you done checking me out?" he smirked at me.

"I could ask the same of you." I quickly snapped back.

"Hey, I'm here to help you."

"Excuse me?"

"I sai –"

"I heard what you said, I just don't need any."

"Well I –"

"I don't care I'm going to go for a walk." I said walking towards the door.

"Wait no you can't!" He yelled at me as I opened the door.

"Well, you can't stop me." I flashed him a smile, and I walked out the door.

* * *

><p>Quinton's P.O.V.<p>

Her eyes were looking up and down my body.

"Are you done checking me out?" I smirked.

"I could ask the same of you." She quickly snapped back.

"Hey, I'm here to help you."

"Excuse me?" she sounded shocked.

"I sai –"

She cut me off.

"I heard what you said, I just don't need any."

"Well I –"

Once again, she cut me off."

"I don't care I'm going to go for a walk." She said and walked past me to the door. I swear this girl is the most stubborn girl I've ever met.

I couldn't help but look at her butt though. When she walked it moved in this extremely sexy way – hold that thought – I couldn't let her be outside. Being out there even for 5 minutes after seeing me would cause her to change.

"Wait no you can't!" I yelled at her as she opened the door.

"Well, you can't stop me." She flashed me a smile and walked out the door.

I knew I couldn't stop her by myself so I went to find her parents.

"Hiram, Rachel went outside, and I know she won't listen to me if I follow her but she might listen to you…"

"Come, we must find her before she is found." He said getting up and running towards the door and I followed.

"Should we change?" I asked heading into the forest behind their house. I didn't want tot scare her but she has to get inside the house before –

"No we can't. We just have to find her and bring her back to the house. Quick she went this way."

We ran through the moss grown trees on the leaf covered path. I could smell Rachel and she was close.

* * *

><p>Rachel's P.O.V.<p>

I walked out of the house and headed for my tree house. I know it sounds lame but I built it with my best friend when we were twelve. No one knows about it but us. I whipped out my phone and started texting Brittany.

**Me: Hey, going for a walk to our tree house. Quinton was at my house for some reason.**

**Brittany: Wt?! u cnt b outside! Go bck hm now!**

**Me: What the hell Britt? And I hate the way you text *rolls eyes* Quinton and you are telling me that? What's going on?!**

**Brittany: Nt now Rach! nd I cnt tell till u get bck insde!**

**Me: Hell no! I can't –**

I didn't finish that text because the phone dropped from my hand. I looked in front of my. There stood the biggest wolf I have ever seen. And he was moving towards me, growling.

I did the one thing that I was good at. I screamed.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued…<strong>

**Dun Dun What would happen next? **

**Haha you want to know? Well just wait and see xD, anyway, please spare me comments, reviews or anything that could help me build this story more! Thank you guys for all your reviews and alerts!**

**Enjoy and see you next time! BYEBYE xD**


	4. Chapter 3

_RECAP:_

_Rachel's P.O.V._

_I walked out of the house and headed for my tree house. I know it sounds lame but I built it with my best friend when we were twelve. No one knows about it but us. I whipped out my phone and started texting Brittany._

_**Me: Hey, going for a walk to our tree house. Quinton was at my house for some reason.**_

_**Brittany: Wt?! u cnt b outside! Go bck hm now!**_

_**Me: What the hell Britt? And I hate the way you text *rolls eyes* Quinton and you are telling me that? What's going on?!**_

_**Brittany: Nt now Rach! I cnt till u get bck insde!**_

_**Me: Hell no! I can't –**_

_I didn't finish that text because the phone dropped from my hand. I looked in front of my. There stood the biggest wolf I have ever seen. And he was moving towards me, growling._

_I did the one thing that I was good at. I screamed._

* * *

><p>Chapter III<p>

Rachel's P.O.V.

My scream echoed through the night air. My heart was beating frantically and my mouth was dry.

I couldn't believe there was a larger than life wolf standing before me, growling. Drool spilled from his lips to reveal wickedly sharp teeth, glinting in the moonlight.

My phone rang and at a glance I could see it was Brittany calling. That snapped me out of frozen trance. I scrambled to my feet and jumped straight out of the tree house.

I didn't think my plan through, I was over-taken with fear. As I landed I got foot-shock, and damn did it hurt!

I heard a thump from behind me and knew immediately that it was the wolf. The pain in my feet forgotten, I took off.

He chased me and kept a certain distance from me the whole time. Every time I tried to go in the direction of my house he snapped at my heels.

He was herding me further into the forest.

I tried calling out for help but I was out of breath and if I wanted to suck in enough air to shout, I'd have to stop. I couldn't stop.

After ten minutes or so, although it felt like hours to my burning lungs, a sickening crack resounded through the air.

Pain erupted in me like a volcano and I crumbled to the ground. It was impossible to move. I couldn't feel any of my limbs, but I certainly felt the searing fire tearing me apart.

I saw the gray wolf sit down in front of me, watching me. I was gasping trying to get some oxygen into my lungs.

"What… did… you… do… to… me?" I managed to puff out.

He only gave me a wolfish grin.

More snaps sounded and I felt my bones breaking, shattering.

Blackness creeped into my vision from the edges until I was out cold.

* * *

><p>Quinton's P.O.V.<p>

Where the hell is she?! She might be changing and she can't be on her own, it hurts too much!

I searched for my connection to her and I was overwhelmed with the fear she was feeling. In fact I was paralysed by it.

In my head I saw some disjointed images that she was seeing.

There was a large, gray wolf standing before her, growling at her.

"What's wrong Quinton? You're eyes have gone red." Asked Hiram as he placed a hand on my shoulder.

Through clenched teeth I hissed out, "A wolf is near her, and he's growling at her. I think I've seen him before, but I can't be sure."

"Can you tell me where she is?" He asked.

"I can smell her."

I took off, slightly slower than normal to be able to track her scent. No matter how much distance I covered though, she stayed the same distance away from me.

She was running the opposite way.

I picked up the potent scent of the other wolf.

He was a rogue.

* * *

><p>Rachel's P.O.V.<p>

I came to feeling much better, but at the same time, completely different.

There was no more pain, only a slight stiffness in my muscles.

I felt stronger and all of my senses were advanced.

I could smell different people that had been in the room I was currently in. and the one that was in here with me now.

I opened my eyes.

I was lying on a lumpy, damp bed with graying covers on it. The room was also grey and musty. A bare light bulb lit the room and there were no windows.

Sitting on a chair beside the bed was a guy, roughly in his early twenties, with dark black hair and steely grey eyes. He had an angular face, too sharp for my taste, but a fit body. He was wearing ripped jeans, and that's it.

"You're finally awake," he stated.

I decided to sit up to have a better chance of protecting myself in case he tried something on me.

I was much taller than before.

What the hell?!

That's when I finally glanced down at myself. I was a wolf, and a pretty one at that. My fur was the perfect honey brown. It looked so soft and silky that I wanted to run my fingers through it. That brought me to my next point. I had paws! With sharp nails attached.

I twisted my head around, and sure enough, there lay a bushy tail. I was amazed by what I saw, what I could hear, how well I could smell. It was exhilarating.

Then I remembered that I was also kidnapped. Only I would forget about that.

"What do you want with me?" I asked. At least that's what I wanted to ask. All that came out were a couple of barks!

He laughed at me.

"Stupid little girl. Don't you know anything? Oh, that's right, nobody told poor little Rachel all about her life. All the secrets that have been kept from you your whole life." He taunted.

I growled.

"Don't you want to know why you're currently a wolf? Or how you change back to human form?" I stopped growling. "Good doggy. Now, you my dear are a werewolf. Both your parents are too as are many students in your school. Your best friend for example is one."

She is? Why wouldn't they tell me? I felt inexplicably hurt that no-one told me this huge secret. It's not like I was going to freak out. The idea that I was a werewolf was cool! I was happy to be one.

"I'm sure you've heard of the term mates before, correct?" I nodded my wolfy head. "You have one. I'm certain you know who he is." His smile was malicious.

Hmm… who was my mate? I didn't –

'_Quinton is!'_ Shouted an inner voice.

'_Um, are you my conscience or something?'_ I asked it.

'_No, silly, I'm your inner wolf!'_

'_Oh. Wow, that's amazing!'_

'_We don't have time for idle chat, not while we're here. That guy is a rogue and he wants to get us to go against our mate and our family. He wants to be alpha instead of Quinton.'_

'_How do you know all of this?'_

'_Instinct, and I can hear it in Quinton's wolf's thoughts.'_

'_You can hear his thoughts? Can he hear yours too?'_

'_Of course.'_

'_Tell him where we are then!'_

'_WE don't know where we are! He knows what happened, he knows who did it and he's on his way. So, just keep this psycho talking.'_

'_How can you talk to his wolf, yet I can't talk to Quinton?'_

She gave a short tinkling laugh, _'His wolf and I have been connected since birth. You and Quinton have yet to make a connection. You should be able to read his thoughts after you kiss.'_

'_We have kissed –'_

Another laugh, _'You both have to kiss willingly. Go and keep talking, then you can kiss Quinton later.'_

'_I don't want to kiss him.'_ I grumbled.

"So, do you know who he is?"

I nodded.

"Of course, you most likely won't get to see Quinton again. I'm planning on keeping you here until he arrives, then killing him so I can be alpha. I haven't decided what to do with you once I've done that. I suppose I'll either kill you or mate you." He finished off cheerfully.

A deafening roar echoed in the room as the door was splinted open.

In the doorway stood a very, very pissed off Quinton.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued…<strong>

**Yay another chap! Hope you guys enjoy it… anyway, please spare me a minute by reviewing this chapter and I'm happy that so many of you out there likes and alerts my story, thank you guys! See you next time! BYEBYE xD**


	5. Chapter 4

_RECAP:_

"_So, do you know who he is?"_

_I nodded._

"_Of course, you most likely won't get to see Quinton again. I'm planning on keeping you here until he arrives, then killing him so I can be alpha. I haven't decided what to do with you once I've done that. I suppose I'll either kill you or mate you." He finished off cheerfully._

_A deafening roar echoed in the room as the door was splinted open._

_In the doorway stood a very, very pissed off Quinton._

* * *

><p>Chapter IV<p>

Quinton's P.O.V.

I swung open the creaky old door with all the force I had and growled (almost like a roar).

I looked around.

I saw the most beautiful brown wolf I have ever seen laying down on a weird gray bed in the musty room staring at me in the dim, flickering, light. Next to her there was a man sitting at an oak wood desk that seemed to be ingrown into the old and rotting floor.

I haven't seen him in ages.

He must be in his early 20's

He was smaller the last time I saw him, but now he looked about 5 foot 8. Ha! He was shorter than me.

He had wavy black hair, and a little curly that was falling into his creepy steel colored eyes and was only wearing some cut-off jeans that he probably made himself.

Cheap-o.

I glared at him.

I was majorly pissed.

* * *

><p>Rachel's P.O.V.<p>

Quinton was glaring at my kidnapped.

He was taller than him so it made the man have to look up to Quinton.

I stood up on the mattress and looked at my kidnapper and growled.

He spun around on the disgusting wood floor and laughed.

He.

Laughed.

At.

Me.

I really can't stand people who laugh at me. I don't know why but I just can't stand them.

"You – think," He puffed out in between bursts of laughter, "That – you – can – beat – me?"

I couldn't tell him what I wanted to do with him right here and now. So I just settled on a low growl.

"Back off my mate." Quinton looked really angry.

My kidnapper stopped laughing and glared at Quinton.

"Make me." He snapped.

Quinton growled warningly.

My kidnapper smirked knowing this must bother him.

"I will make a better alpha then you ever will. I will enjoy telling your pack how I had found you in wolf form dead in a field… I think I shall tell them that you had been killed by a rogue and I will be so overcome with grief that they will say that I shall be alpha with the lovely Rachel as my mate."

"Never Jesse!" Quinton yelled.

His clothes started to rip and I could see hair bursting out of his arms.

His face changed from the oval of a human, into the triangular shape of a wolf's.

He soon was on all fours in what had felt like an hour was only a few moments.

He was as black as night. He had a small splash of white on the tips of both ears, and he also had eyes like the ice on top of a lake.

I saw my kidnapper or well, err, Jesse change as well I remembered his wolf from the other night.

He had a white muzzle except for a brown stripe from his nose to his forehead. He had brown tipped ears, and then the rest was a dull gray with splotches of white.

And those scary, piercing, yellow eyes.

In my head I was screaming 'please don't fight!' Because in the end I knew there would be one winner and one other going to die.

Quinton lunged at Jesse and pinned him to the ground automatically. Jesse bit Quinton's leg and Quinton let go. Jesse lunged towards him and knocked Quinton's feet from beneath him.

Quinton yelped and got up panting.

They seemed to be in some type of staring match willing the other to make another move.

Finally Jesse lunged again for Quinton, but this time Quinton let him knock his legs from under him and spun quickly to his back and raked his claws through Jesse's belly fur.

Jesse whimpered loudly and fell to the ground.

Quinton used this as an advantage and quickly pinned Jesse down and dug his razor sharp teeth into his neck.

I ran over to bark at Quinton.

He just looked at me like I was crazy.

I saw Jesse whimper for the last time and then go quiet.

Quinton took his teeth out of Jesse's neck and looked at me.

I pressed my muzzle into his neck as to comfort him, because you can't hug in wolf form.

I backed away to what I thought was a smirking Quinton.

I growled warningly.

He let out a bark that I think was a laugh to him.

I looked at the floor as a way to distract myself. I heard footsteps and a gentle nudge on my shoulder and Quinton was standing there. He looked at me and then to the door as a way of saying 'let's go'.

I nodded my huge head and I looked back at Jesse one last time… Did he… Move a little bit? No. It couldn't because Quinton just killed him.

'_You know, if you would change back into human form you could kiss Quinton and you could communicate WAY easier you know.' _My inner wolf spoke up.

'_No! I can't even imagine kissing him!'_ I yelled at her in my head.

'_But if you kiss him, I will go away, since you won't need me to communicate with him and tell him where you are.'_

'_YUCK! I don't even want to think about it!'_

'_And just think! If you changed back into human form you could kiss him and then…'_ she trailed off in my mind.

'_Wait, are you talking about what I think you're talking about?! That. Is. Disgusting.'_

'_Well you wouldn't have any clothes on anyway…' _Once again she trailed off.

'_That is super gross inner voice girl! I don't want to talk about it anymore!'_

I blocked her out and I looked over at Quinton who was standing in the door in front of me. I padded over to him and then we headed out.

Soon we stepped out on to the fresh green grass that had started to grow, and we started walking away from the house. About half way through the field I saw something move out of the corner of my eye, I looked at Quinton who was already looking that way and I nodded to him.

He started to walk towards the movement in the thick lush forest and I trailed behind him. He stopped and looked at me as if to say 'stay here' and I shook my largish head at him. I don't want to get kidnapped again! He sighed a wolfy sigh but kept on walking.

* * *

><p>Quinton's P.O.V.<p>

I kept on going and soon we were into the trees, but I could smell that it was very close. It was very familiar but I couldn't pinpoint it. As Rachel and I padded along the leaf covered forest floor weaving through the trees, I caught a glimpse of a wolf completely unaware that he was being followed.

I sped up a bit, but making sure that Rachel was still following.

Suddenly the wolf stopped and sniffed the air.

But were down wind, and I was sure he couldn't smell us.

But none the less he started to growl.

A evil menacing growl.

I tensed next to Rachel who was crouching in the same place.

I moved over to get a better view and I could see the wolf that we had been following.

It couldn't be.

I must be imagining things.

I looked over at Rachel and she had her mouth open a little but her eyes were wide with shock and something else that I couldn't figure out.

I looked back and my suspicions had been confirmed as the wolf we had been following turned around and spotted us.

His eyes were automatically filled with fear as he spotted me.

He looked me in the eye.

I glared at him back.

He turned and ran in the opposite direction.

He must have been faking.

That's why the sent was so familiar.

Because the wolf we had been following,

The one who I thought that I have killed just mere moments before,

Was one Jesse St. James.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued…<strong>

**Yep! He still alive… lol I'm evil! Anyway I hope you liked the update, I know I did xD**

**And don't forget to review please, thank you for alert, reviews, pms, etc.. they help me keep going on the story. **

**See you later! BYEBYE xD**


	6. Chapter 5

_RECAP:_

_His eyes were automatically filled with fear as he spotted me._

_He looked me in the eye._

_I glared at him back._

_He turned and ran in the opposite direction. _

_He must have been faking._

_That's why the sent was so familiar._

_Because the wolf we had been following,_

_The one who I thought that I have killed just mere moments before,_

_Was one Jesse St. James._

* * *

><p>Chapter V<p>

Rachel's P.O.V.

Quinton became still and I felt waves of fury and frustration roll off of him. He growled and followed it with a huff.

I cocked my head to the side as if to say, what's wrong?

He merely shook his head.

'_What's up with him?' _I asked my wolf.

She whined, _'I don't know, his wolf is blocking me and I can't read his thoughts! Stupid mate!'_

'_You called him stupid! I thought you were ridiculously, beyond believably in love with him!' _I challenged her.

She snorted at my outburst. _'No, I'm not. I do love him, a lot, but I can still tell him when he's being an idiot! I'm in love, not blond.'_

'_Whatever.'_

Soon enough we had arrived at my house. The front door was wide open revealing several families from the area and my best friend Brittany. She was the first to spot me. Her face lit up in joy as she bolted towards me.

"Oh my god! Your wolf is so pretty!" She exclaimed as she ran her hands through my fur repeatedly. At this, other guests turned and congratulated me. When they finished Brittany whispered, "Come on upstairs, you can shift back and actually talk to people after."

I trotted up the stairs and into my room.

Shifting back took me about five minutes, because I had to calm myself down and picture being my normal human self. Once that was done I threw on the clothes I'd gotten as a birthday present that morning. Could it really have been only then?

I brushed my hair and made my way to the kitchen.

I was _starving_!

My parents intercepted me and hugged me simultaneously.

"Oh honey, are you okay? We're so sorry we didn't tell you before this, but the alpha told us not to, and we can't disobey him –"

"Calm down, I'm not mad! In fact, I think it's really cool being a werewolf! I've always wanted to be one… well like the ones in the books but this is better…. And now I am!" I grinned at their dumbfounded expressions. "Now, I've got to raid the fridge before I pass out and fall down the stairs from lack of food."

"Rach, don't." that voice sent the best shiver of my life down my spine. His nickname for me caused goose bumps.

Instantly I was on alert and faced him. He was back in his clothes and he looked positively mouth-watering.

"Why not? I'm hungry!" He came closer to me and rested his warm hand on my bare shoulder. Sparks fizzed and I tried very hard not to lean into his touch. It's more difficult than it looks.

He leaned close to my ear and said, "Because I'm taking you out on our first date. I made a reservation and all. We can't let it go to waste now can we?"

To go, or not to go, that is the question.

My wolf and grumbling stomach won over and I sighed.

"Fine, but you're buying and you can't complain about how much I eat. Clear?"

He laughed.

I shivered.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

I shouted a goodbye to my mom and dad as he guided me to the door.

"Why is everyone here?" I asked.

"Because they were worried about you. You could have been killed. In fact you're lucky I got there in time!" His anger rose out of nowhere. We, thankfully were outside now, and a good enough distance from the house. "Do you have any idea how worried about you I was?! He was going to _forcefully mate you_! If he did that, I couldn't have you! You'd _belong_ to me, and NOT, I say NOT HIM!"

His breathing came heavily and his eyes had darkened as he glared at me.

"You're mine and I don't want any other male to have you! _Is that clear?!_"

His body trembled with rage, and we were on the sidewalk, with plenty of people crowding it.

'_Stop him! He's going to change and he can't do that in front of all these people!' _My wolf shouted, panic clear as day in her voice.

'_How?!'_

'_Kiss him!'_

'_WHAT?! Are YOU insane?!'_

'_No, now do it or you'll both be locked up like guinea pigs, caged and unable to see each other, hold each other or anything else! You'll become lab rats! Do you want that?!'_

'_Of course I don't!'_

'_Then what are you waiting for?!' _She screamed in desperation.

His eyes were changing, as were his fingers which slowly elongated into claws. I turned m body into him and placed the palms of my hands on his cheeks. I forced him to look me in the eye.

"Calm down Quinton, I'm right here. I'm not any other wolfs', I-I'm… yours." I almost choked on the last part, it kind of difficult to say, no matter how right it felt for my wolf.

He didn't respond.

I was terrified, confused and didn't want to lose him before I got to know him.

Standing on my tip-toes I reached up and pressed my lips against his ever so slightly. In an instant the shaking stopped and he wound his arms tightly around my waist. His mouth responded to my kiss and I got butterflies in every place I could possibly think of.

He was _good_.

He was _mine_

* * *

><p><em><strong>The end…. LOL kidding xD<strong>_

_**Yes I know this chapter really short, so I'm sorry for that. But I can tell you that the next will be much longer than this one sooo just wait and see**_

_**Anyway, I hope you like it 'cause I did xD! Don't forget to review, alerts and pms make me feel the love!**_

_**See you guys later! BYEBYE xD**_


	7. author's note

Lol no this isnt an update but am getting there doe dont worrry...

Hey there... sorry i havent been updating any of my stories cuz am still laptopless ? ﾟﾘﾭand am writing this from my phone but ill update as soon as i get a new one so thank you for all of you who still waiting... love you guys, see you soon!


End file.
